Jeffersonian Institute
The Jeffersonian Institute is a governmental institution, and the home to the Medico-Legal Lab, which consists of a team of forensic specialists that frequently consult with FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. It has been noted as an allusion to the real-life Smithsonian Institutionhttp://www.smithsonianmag.com/science-nature/interview_reichs.html. Management * Daniel Goodman- Director of the Jeffersonian Institute and a former archaeologist. * Camille Saroyan- Head of the Forensic Division, a new division formed during the summer of 2006. * [[Kyle Aldridge|'Kyle Aldridge']]- Head of the Middle East Department until his death. * Dr. Bancroft- Revealed to be the head honcho of the Jeffersonian in season 3 episode 6. * [[Evan Klimkew|'Evan Klimkew']]- Head of the Authentications Department until he was arrested. Medico-Legal Lab Known Members * Temperance Brennan- Forensic anthropologist who is almost legendary in her line of work. Tends to experience things in a literal and scientific manner, not caring about social nuances and the subtleties. She is currently in a relationship with Special Agent Seely Booth and got his child in Season 7 * Angela Montenegro- A forensic artist that uses technology, Brennan's best friend, married to Jack Hodgins, new mom and has a ZZtop looking dad that Jack tends to be intimidated by. * Jack Hodgins- An entomologist, botanist, mineral expert and conspiricy theorist who is married to Angela Montenegro and the two have a child, Michael. * Clark Edison- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-7. * Daisy Wick- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-7. She has been fired twice due to her nature which seemingly annoys the team to no end. Is currently in a relationship with Dr. Lance Sweets. * Colin Fisher- A forensic anthropologist, one of Dr Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-7. * Wendell Bray- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-7. * Arastoo Vaziri- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-6. * Finn Abernathy- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Season 7. Former Members * Zack Addy- A bone trauma expert whom was also once Dr. Brennan's graduate student. Is currently in a mental health asylum after being exposed as an assistant to the Gormogon. Hodgins later reveals that Zack will be there for the rest of his life and as such will never be re-released into the general population. * Vincent Nigel-Murray- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-6. He died in the Season 6 finale after being shot through the heart by Jacob Broadsky, a rogue sniper with connections to Booth. Hodgins and Angela name their son, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins, adding in Nigel's name as a tribute to their dead colleague. Inside the Building Forensics Platform Where Brennan and her team do their work by exmaining the bodies of the deceased or murdered victims that have been found. The area where the bones or corpses of the deceased are stationed is guarded by a invisible laser to keep the remains and possible evidence safe from contamination or tampering. In order for them to access the area, each employee must swipe their ID card into the machine at the entrance which in turn grants them entry. Failure to do so will result in a loud alarm being triggered that will only stop once another ID card has been inserted into the machine. Various guards are regularly seen stationed in or outside the area. All the employees at the Jeffersonian possesses ID cards with Booth later recieving his own ID card courtesy of Brennan. Brennan's Office Whenever she's not in the field or working on bodies, Brennan spends most of her time in her own office, filing reports, doing paperwork and also writing up her next possible novel. Angela's Office Where Angela does her own work and also uses her own specially designed computer program to give the team a glimpse or an insight into what the victims looked like before decay left their bodies unrecognizable as well as possiblities into how they died. Lounge Area Located on the very top floor of the Jeffersonian Institute, it is the area where Brennan and her team usually go for meetings or if they just want to hang out after a tough case. Bones Room Where the bone remains of the victims are usually located. Brennan and her team usually go there to see if they can find anything else in regards to the bones. Autopsy Where Cam performs her own autopsies on the victims's remains before they are taken away to have their flesh removed so that Brennan and her team can look at the bones to ID any possible causes of death. Hodgins's Room In the first three seasons Hodgins often worked at a lone desk in the Forensic Area but in recent seasons, he moved into Zack's old office, unwillingly. This is also the place Zack and Hodgins often did their experiments. In addition, Hodgins regularly keeps some of his bugs here while also doing his work as well. "Bone Storage" A long hallway containing numerous boxes of bones belonging to people who have not been identified. Also referred to as "Limbo". References Category:Places